Wish upon a star
by allamericanpsycho
Summary: Rei is out in the cold looking up at the stars and Kai decides to join him. *finished* a very short lame story ^_~


Wish upon a star  
The cold winter breeze blew through Rei's shadow {1} hair. Blowing the winter snow in his hair sending shivers down his neck. "11:32 p.m. and I'm out here in the freezing weather just standing here like a idiot." Rei thought to himself. What had brought him into the nights air he didn't know.  
  
Rei tightened his coat around him tighter trying to keep what little warmth he had in and against his body. Only the sound of the wind whistling pass his ear could be heard. And he loved it. Peace. And Silence. What more was there?  
  
But soon the silence was cut off by the sound of footprints coming up the small hill behind him.   
A seconds pass and a familiar pissed off voice spoke out to him, "Rei? You should be back at the hotel training! What are you doing here??!?"  
  
"As I thought. Only Kai would walk in the freezing cold just to yell at me and want me to work.", is what Rei wanted to say but thought better and just said it to himself.  
Rei only answered Kai's question, "I'm just taking a walk, and looking at the stars. You know having some 'fun'."  
  
Kai looked at him as though he had never heard of the word, "Why would you have fun doing that kind of stuff?"  
  
Rei sweat dropped, "You just hopeless Kai." Kai's only response was a 'hmpf'. Minutes of silence passed by. Rei was lost in thought while looking up at the stars, his thoughts were interrupted when a shooting star passed in the sky.  
  
"Wow! Kai did you see that!" Rei asked in complete surprise. Kai looked at Rei with a questionable look, "Its just a shooting star."  
  
Rei playfully punched Kai on the shoulder, "I know that!"  
  
Kai gave a deathly glance at Rei, "If you touch me ever again you wont live to see tomorrow."  
  
Rei trusted him on his words and moved a little bit away from him just in case. "Well Kai. What did you wish for?", Rei asked the silent figure.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Wish? Please. That's stupid."  
  
Rei sighed, "Well what would you have wished? If you didn't think it was so 'stupid'."  
  
Kai stood there and thought for a second, "To always be the best blader in the world. Even when I grow older."  
  
"Oh gee.. What a shock." Rei mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?", Kai shot at Rei.  
  
Rei smiled innocently at Kai, "Oh nothing."  
  
Silence crept over them again until Kai turned and looked at Rei. "What did you wish for, if you did?" asked Kai.  
  
Rei looked up at Kai, "Why?"  
  
Kai turned away from him and starred back at the sky, "I was just wondering."  
  
Rei laughed, "Well if you must know. My wish had to do with the team."  
  
Kai's eyes didn't leave the sky as he spoke, "The team?"  
  
Rei looked up at the stars, "Yes, the team. I wished that even though if we decide to split up when we get older. No matter what, we will always be a team. A team of friends."  
  
Kai remained silent for a few minutes until he spoke again, "Well, I thought your wish would be stupid, but it wasn't half bad. But now, we have to go to the hotel. You need to improve on your launch. He almost had you in your last match."  
  
"Well it was good while it lasted.", Rei thought to himself.   
  
Rei ran passed Kai and hit him on the head, "I'll race you there."  
  
Kai stood there shocked for a second at what Rei had just did but then came to his senses, "Now your dead!"   
  
Kai was much faster than Rei and set off after him. Rei looked back at Kai and even if it had just been a minute, or a second.  
  
He would have bet his entire team, that Kai had smiled.  
+End.  
  
{1} Shadow? Ya I know it's black. I dunno it just fit there. So nah =P  
  
Very short, Very lame. I expect and wouldn't realli mind if Flame Thrower decided to flame me. (A moron? Plz... you can do betta den dat. Whoz said I can't sp311? I sp3ll just fyne!)  
  
*hint hint*  
  
And if anyone does flame me, don't be such a pussy and not put yer e-mail. 2 scared I may e-mail ya ??  
  
Flames just amuse me and runs my insanity run faster. 


End file.
